Fools Don't Go To Heaven
by jesse142
Summary: This is the story of Ally Dawnson and Austin Moon. Ally is a kind, intellegent, and funny girl. but she says that dumb girls don't go to heaven. Austin is a musician. He is kind, fun, and a great friend, but he believes girls are only object for decoration. There is something that binds them, they are both afraid to love. What would happen when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is, my first auslly fanfic.

Chapter 1

Ally Dawnson a 24 year old, was about to marry her life crush, Dallas. He was everything to her. She waited for this moment her entire life. Why? Well she love love. Everything was ready, the party, the guess, the ceremony. Except for the groom.

Ally was getting ready for her big day. Her brown long hair was tied, and she was wearing a white sparkly dress. She was radiant, full of happiness and hope. People tried to convince her that Dallas was never going to marry her, but she had prove them wrong. Here she was, ready to get marry. Suddenly her mother came bursting through the window, dread was shown in her face. " What?" Ally asked afraid of the answer. "We can't find Dallas, He just suddenly disappear" Those words were like poison to her heart. With terror, Ally ran pass her mother searching for her fiance. She look in every door she could find. And as she was about to lose hope she found him. There he was in his black tuxedo, kissing a girl...one of her best friends Tira. Ally could not move, breath, or think. She just stood there in shock, and that was when Dallas notice her. "Ally is not-" ally cut him off by slapping him. When tears stater rolling down her cheeks she ran. The guest look at her , and Dallas was short on her trail, calling her. She knew this, she knew everything and decided to ignore it.

"_How stupid, stupid, I am so stupid and blind. I should have listen to my friends"_

She bumped into someone, her best friend Trish. " Get in the car" Trish knew something was wrong and didn't ask Ally. She can be very selfish but she care for her friends deeply. They both reach the car and drove, leaving the mob of people behind.

"Take me home" Ally said with a weak trembling voice, she knew her eyes and feelings beg to cry, but she refuse it.

When they arrive home Ally order Trish to wait for her and she walk to her house, straight to her room. As she was packing she heard the door open, and her mother came to view.

"What were you thinking?!" her mother yelled

" My fiance was kissing my so called best friend! What was I suppose to do?!" Ally yelled back

"suck it up and marry him." Her mother was enrage, and insane " Do you realize how much he has bought for us? And the beautiful wedding?"

This made Ally forget her sadness and pain. Here was her mother telling her to marry someone for the money?! " Well sorry mother, but I am not an object that can be bought with money! I am a living person!" with that she took her belongings and left the house straight to Trish's car.

Now let me tell you about Austin Moon, a 25 year old. He was a musician, kind, loyal, and a great friend. But he had two problems he couldn't write a song and his girlfriend Cassidy. Don't get me wrong, Austin loved Cassidy with all his heart. But the feeling wasn't mutual.

Cassidy was walking, hurrying for work. That's what she always did, and Austin understood that she was doing this because of her dream of becoming famous and a singer.

" But today is our anniversary! We had a date!" he said giving her puppy dog eyes. Sadness clear in his voice.

"sorry I have no time." Cassidy said without looking at him.

"I just thought that maybe since you move with me, you wo-" Austin was cut off by Cassidy " I would what? Stop dreaming, and give up. You thought I would be a house wife. Ugh I'm late" and with that she left. A few days past and Cassidy was the same, always looking out for herself and ignoring Austin.

Everything change one Saturday morning. Austin was exited, today was Saturday. Meaning Cassidy didn't have to work. He look for her in the room but she wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, the living room, everywhere but she was gone. That's when he notice the note neatly sitting next to the sofa. Dread and fear rush over him. He took the note and read it.

"_Sorry, Austin I got a opportunity in Europe and I took it. Sorry I could not give up my dream._

_Cassidy"_

Austin felt his heart sink, he could not believe this. He looked for her things, anything that would prove this was a lie. Unfortunately he found nothing.

So that's it for now, I need reviews to continue ok?

Anyways hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I receive some great review, despite the fact that I rushed through that last chapter. Let me just say this x) this story was inspire by another show, it's in Spanish it's called"las tontas no van al cielo". It's a very cut and funny story. With that said here is the story please enjoy. I also wont update for a while cuz I think I might be a little busy.**

**I don't own ally and Austin :3**

Chapter 2

Trish was at a lost for words. Normally she would always have a plan or a comeback. But today she felt helpless. Oh how she wanted to beat up Dallas right now, but Ally came first. She looked so sad and broken. Trish knew her friend wanted to cry but held it in. She was too strong to let the pain win. "So what's the plan now?" Trish ask

"I don't know. " Ally sigh " Argh, God tell me what to do!" Ally prayed as she took out her book/journal out of her bag. As if heard a letter drop from her book. Both girls stared at it. Ally picked it up. _'please, please be something good' _she begged in her head, and opened the envelope.

_My girl I wish for you to have endless happiness. I'm so sorry to not be able to be with you on your day, but always know that I love you, and remember throw away the pain._

_Love, dad_

"Trish I'm going to Miami!" Ally said determined. "In that case I'm coming with you!" Trish said with a big smile. She felt it was the right thing to do to help her friend " you ran out of jobs, uh?" and that too. Trish had work in every place possible in New York. ( they were currently in New York).

" ok so here is the plan. We go to your house so you can pick up some clothe, head to the airport fly to Miami, find my dad" Ally was explain "And after that I come back here just to finish to sign some paper work for my car and other stuff" Trish finish, and flip her hair. After both girls came up with a plan, they drove to Trish's house, after she picked up some of her belongings, they headed to the airport.

A year later somewhere in Miami

Dez was worry. Worry about Austin, and the fact that he was ruining his life. He knew how much he loved Cassidy, and understood perfectly how much it hurt him when she left, but this was no way to deal with it. At first Austin was depressed, he hardly ever got out of his house. He only went from his work to his house. After 3 months of that, he stared going out more, and picking up girls like they were toys. Dez, try to reason with him, telling Austin that messing around would not hep him at all, but all his friend said was "girls are only for decoration".

Austin was now flirting wit his next victim. A pretty blond with short hair,brown eyes and an outfit that reveal way too much. He could feel Dez's gaze of disapproval, so as soon as he got the girl's phone number he said goodbye to her. "Dez, I can feel your stare!"

" Do I have magical powers!" Dez said as he pass his hand back and fort in ford, in front his face. Austin just stared at him with a blank face. " Anyways, I got the things you ask me for. I enrolled you at the Miami University Of Arts, and they accepted you! I also got you a giant plate of noodles and a pet monkey**" **Dez said, as he threw confetti in the air. Austin's jaw drop, how did he manage to do that, more importantly pay for it. " Ah and don't worry they gave you a full scholarship. Also the monkey eats lots of melons no bananas" Dez said finally.

"Why would you do that?!" Austin eye were as big as a dinner plate.

" Because when I fed him bananas, he would just throw them at my face!"

"NO, NO! Why would you enrolled me at a university!?" Austin Yelled

"Because the other day when u were drunk and I had to pick you up. You told me how sad it was to not be able to play your music for others, also that from then on you would only think about yourself and your dreams. And you made me promise to help you. I am a man of my word" Dez said. Dez always kept his promises, no matter how crazy they might be he always, ALWAYS kept them.

This was so very frustrating for Austin, he had no time for school or anything else for that matter. " I'm not going" he said finally.

" It's up to you,, but I did got a warning. The school said that if you didn't graduated you would have to pay for the scholarship, plus interest" With this Austin lost hope, there was no way he could just pay a full scholarship plus interest. He had to go and graduate. You see this was not about Austin not wanting to go, he was trilled about it. He just didn't want time for himself. When he was alone or had to think about something the memories came back, and when the memories came back so did the pain . This was the reason he mess around with girls.

(._.)

Ally was currently at Sonic Boom, her father's store. "Ally Ally!" Her father run to her and gave her a white envelope

"Miami art university!" she said with a big smile, it was the answered she had waited for. She open the it and read " It's my great pleasure to informed you that you have been accepted to the Miami University Of Arts!" Ally did a victory dance, witch got her some stared from the people around.

Guess who got a job at cupcake city!" Trish said as she came through the door. "Guess who got accepted to the MUOA!" Ally said with a grin. They both did a happy dance. You see for about a year both girls have been living at ally's dad house, since it was a big house, and her dad was more than happy to be living with her daughter. Trish was just happy because she only had to pay for her rent. The rest of her money was for her.

That's when Ally's dad phone rang. All three of them knew who it was, and the conversation went something like this.

Ally's dad answer "hello?"

"**have you heard from ally?" **Ally's mother said

"no how many times are you going to call me? I haven't seen my daughter in 12 years ! Remember ?you make sure of that**"**

"**fine, tell me if you see her. And tell her that. Her fiance Dallas is still looking for her."**

**That's it for now :D don't worry next chapter will be all auslly! And it will be funny :) I hope …. btw what's ally's dad name?**

**anyways review**


End file.
